peelfandomcom-20200213-history
John Peel Tape 1
Tape ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY/MM/DD * 2000/03 ; Comments *Compilation of tracks played by Peel with links from March 2000. Sessions * Laika #1. Recorded: 2000-02-06. Broadcast: 07 March 2000 * ballboy #1. Recorded: 2000-01-30. Broadcast: 21 March 2000 Tracklisting * File 1 * Laika: Looking For The Jackalope (session) 07 March 2000 * Yo La Tengo: The Crying Of Lot G (album - And Then Nothing Turned Itself Inside-Out) Matador 07 March 2000 * Laika: Lower Than Stars (session) 07 March 2000 * Cuban Boys: Inertia Kicks (EP - Saviours Of The Cheese Factory) White Label (mistakenly plays PJ Harvey track for a few secs) 07 March 2000 * Classical guitar music from either Classic FM or Radio 3. * Luke Slater: I Can Complete You (Boggled Mix) (split 7" with Mina - Slut Smalls 9) Slut Smalls 07 March 2000 * Solex: Athens - Ohio (EP) Matador 07 March 2000 * Positively Testcard: Twist With The Morning Stars (CD - Gas Up My Hotrod Stoker The Kwela Groove Frenzy's Hit Town) House Of Kwela 2 Much to JP's surprise this track ends with the start of an outro for the track by Andy Kershaw ''07 March 2000 * James Wright: Moving Up Country, Roaring the Gospel (EP - J Wright Presents) Whoppit 07 March 2000 * Delgados: Knowing When To Run (CD single sampler from forthcoming album - The Great Eastern) Chemical Underground 07 March 2000 * Undertones: 'Jimmy Jimmy (7")' (Sire) 08 March 2000 * Solex: Another Tune Like Not Fade Away (Rmx D O'Neill) (EP: Athens Georgia) Matador 08 March 2000 * Fall: So Called Dangerous (LP - Code Selfish) Cog Sinister 08 March 2000 * '''File 2' * Freaks: Repetition Is A Form Of Change (CD - The Beat Diaries) Music For Freaks 08 March 2000 * Freaks: Methods In Madness (CD - The Beat Diaries) Music For Freaks 08 March 2000 * ''JP: "... we're out on the road, living the Rock 'n' Roll lifestyle to the full. One thing we're very excited about is when we get to Newcastle, it'll be the first time that I've been there since Sound City a year or so ago, we're actually getting to stay in the hotel where, during Sound City, all the marketing people stayed. And, obviously those of us that do the programs only aspire to that kind of standard ... we're put into kennels." ''14 March 2000 * Delgados: Pull The Wires From The Wall (live at Chemikal Underground 5th birthday party) 14 March 2000 * ballboy: Essential Wear For Future Trips to Space (session) 21 March 2000 * Little Roy: Tribal War (7") Pressure Sounds 21 March 2000 * Sirconical: Pear (10” EP – Make The Music With Your Mouse) Twisted Nerve 21 March 2000 * Relict: Southern Way (7”) Johnny Kane 21 March 2000 * Elektrotwist: Zero-Trick (Jean-Michel's Mix) (12” EP – Zero-Trick) Eleganz 21 March 2000 * Ovuca: Victoria (EP - King Stacey) Rephlex 21 March 2000 * Discordia: Unwavering Bands Of Light (7” single - Marina Discordia b-side) Sorted 21 March 2000 * Italian Electro: Don't Come Back Alone (7” – split with Kumari) Catmobile 21 March 2000 * Cowcube: The Popping Song (CDR demo) white label 21 March 2000 * SRC: Black Sheep (LP – SRC) Capitol (another Wrong Speed Moment) * Mogwai: Punk Rock (album - Come On Die Young) Chemikal Underground * unknown Hip Hop that may not be from Peel's show * unknown indie File ; Name * 1) John Peel Tape 1 Side A * 2) John Peel Tape 1 Side B ; Length * 1) 0:45:16 * 2) 0:45:26 ; Other * Thanks to LC Pumpkin ; Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mixcloud Category:Mixtape Category:Peel shows Category:2000 Category:Available online Category:LC Pumpkin